Life Gives You Apples
by TheVulpineHero1
Summary: Another experimental pony drabble collection, this one for Apple/Dash shipping. Short and sweet. R & R please, and all advice welcome.
1. Plugged In

_-Plugged In-_

* * *

><p>"Why," Rainbow Dash grinned, "am I not surprised that you <em>farm ponies<em> fail at electricity?"

Applejack scowled from under the brim of her (slightly scorched) hat. All she'd wanted was one of those new-fangled electric fans.

"But seriously, lovin' the hairdo. Who knew that 4,500 volts made such a great stylist?" the pegasus snickered.

The brim of the hat was five inches above Applejack's brow, supported by a new and voluminous afro.

"Remind me: why're we friends?" Applejack glared.

"Because you love me almost as much as I do. Duh."

Almost. But with Rainbow Dash, almost was more than enough.

* * *

><p>AN: Another experimental pony drabble collection, to practice Apple/Dash shipping. The implication is definitely that I don't know what I'm doing, so sorry if it seems a little off. The rub's the same: all drabbles are 100 words or as close as scrubby wordcount functions will allow, and I hope you enjoy 'em.


	2. True Colours

_-True Colours-_

* * *

><p>Danger was second nature to them. Between Dash's acrobatics and Applejack's stampede management, they wasn't a single day without a crisis.<p>

But it was there that they showed themselves, in that out of focus adrenaline haze with the twin salt tangs of fear and sweat hanging in the air. There they stood together, because alone they would fall; there, petty rivalry condensed into absolute trust. There, they were broken; there, they were made.

In danger, they were closer than friends, than lovers. When it passed, they would part.

But each looked forward grudgingly, to the next day when crisis called.


	3. Fortune Teller

_-Fortune Teller-_

* * *

><p>"Say," Rainbow Dash says, the sun warming her as she lies in the long grass, "You think we can stay like this forever, AJ?"<p>

"How do y'all expect me to know?" she replies contentedly. "Ah'm no fortune teller, Dash."

"You're right. I sorta wish we could, though. Just us two," Rainbow Dash says, and rolls over to look at her. Her face is surprisingly close.

"Thank ya. I feel the same about-" Applejack says, and stops awkwardly. A moment passes.

"We never had this conversation," Rainbow Dash says, looking away.

"Agreed," Applejack replies.

But, she kind of wishes they had.

* * *

><p>AN: Somehow, I'm not really pleased with this one. I mean, not pleased enough to say so in an A/N. I don't quite know why, but if I had to guess it's probably because I couldn't establish the situation (two friends, laying down in the grass on a sunny day and looking at the clouds) what with all the speech I needed to put in as well.


	4. Smoke

_-Smoke-_

* * *

><p>It's a foregone conclusion, and everypony knows it but them. It's in the stars, across the land, broadcast in the sky as billowing smoke signals for all to see. There is a fire between them that will not be denied.<p>

They argue about nothing, nostrils flaring, staring each other down with an inch between them. They make up instantly, because it's boring to be apart. They compete furiously just to throw themselves on the ground, panting, sweat-streaked and giddy, and tell each other, _hey, you were pretty good, I enjoyed it._

Everypony knows it will happen.

The question is when.


	5. Understand

_-Understand-_

* * *

><p>In a flash of feathers she descends. Her routine was sloppy, her precision poor; instead of soaring gracefully between the clouds, she pinballed into them. She's pathetic. And she can't understand why.<p>

She can't focus anymore. She can't find that special place, that balance between pure courage and zen skill. All she can think is how _lonely_ it is, up in the aether. Like there should be somepony with her. Somepony she can't have. Like her favourite rival.

Flying is her dream. Flying is her _life_.

But it's hard to fly, when what you want most is on the ground.


	6. Unsung Hero

_-Unsung Hero-_

* * *

><p>"Thank you kindly, sir. Ah promise, it won't happen again," Applejack wheedles, leading a somewhat concussed Rainbow Dash from the china shop. "Are y'all <em>crazy?<em>"

"It jumped right out at me!" Dash scowls. "I don't _pick_ where I crash!"

"Listen, Dash. Y'all are makin' trouble, and ah'm not always gonna be there t'bail you out," AJ sighs.

"I know. I appreciate it. Like, seriously. You're always looking out for me, and I never say thanks," Dash shrugs.

"That's because y'all are a brat!" Applejack groans.

"Love you too," Rainbow Dash winks. A second passes.

"So," she says, too casually. "Date?"


	7. Domination

_-Domination-_

* * *

><p>Their relationship is a battle of wills. It's about control, who has it and who wants it.<p>

She thought she'd get tired of it, at first. She's got a farm to run on top of all the head games. But she _loves_ putting Rainbow Dash in her place, in a very guilty way.

And, sometimes, it's fun to lose, to lie on the floor exhausted and panting and looking up at her framed in the sunlight, victory written on her face.

It all boils down to a simple truth.

At work or at play, someone's got to be on top.

* * *

><p>AN: Ho ho ho, double entendre.


	8. Confusion

_-Confusion-_

* * *

><p>Frenetic is the best way to describe it. All it takes is for them to be in the same room, and ideas and insults and quite a bit of the cutlery start whizzing through the air. There's so much <em>energy<em>. It's applebucking at three and then sword fighting at four, because they _can_ and there's no one in the whole wide world they'd rather do it with.

Nothing is planned, and that's fine. It seems without rhyme, without reason. But they like it. In love spin the atoms, and there's nothing more fun than to be along for the ride.

* * *

><p>AN: If this seems a little half-baked, it is. I wasted a lot of time getting annoyed with the original prompt idea. (It was 'Plastic Bag', if you're interested.) So this one came out in a bit of a rush.


	9. Turned On

_-Turned On-_

* * *

><p>The 'adult' side of their relationship is the stuff of legend in Ponyville. It's all but openly discussed how they stay cooped up inside with each other for days on end, and how moans can be heard from the house.<p>

"AJ, just _take it off_," Rainbow Dash whines.

"Y'all want my hat? You gots to beat me first."

"Fine, fine. I _hate_ chess," Dash groans loudly, and carelessly moves another piece.

"So you've been sayin' for two days now," Applejack grins, and takes her queen.

Dash sighs. But she doesn't care how long it takes- she _will_ have that hat.


	10. Locked Out

_-Locked Out-_

* * *

><p>There's something about a locked door that just irritates her. She's used to the boundless freedom of flight. The thought that there's somewhere she can't go just annoys her.<p>

Unfortunately, that 'somewhere' is Applejack's room, meaning she's going to have to get creative. Captain Honesty may not be the hardest pony to trick, but there's hell to pay when she catches up with you.

As Rainbow Dash ponders whether dynamite or drills are quieter, Applejack sits on her bed and stiffles a giggle. She shouldn't play such mean tricks.

But Dash is just so _cute_ when she thinks she's smart.


	11. Afterword

_-Afterword-_

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of another experimental collection. Overall, I'm not really sure of my overall opinion to this pairing; it was much more difficult than Rainbow DashPinkie Pie. It might just be because I would probably write them as having _huuuuge_ unresolved sexual tension all over the place; this is difficult due to the fact that a) 100 words is not a lot when you're writing huge sexual tension, b) I'm not really used to writing yuri in any way, shape or form and c) they're ponies, and ones that are explicitly meant to act in a ponylike way so far as mechanics go. That means there's some translation issues with sensual scenes, where I would normally focus on sense of smell/taste/hearing (how good are a pony's senses?) and sensations of touch through the fingertips, which ponies patently don't have.

But, yeah; I think insofar as my understanding of the characters goes, they'd have a more mature relationship, and one that's harder to be 'cute' with. Worth knowing for if I try to write them again in a slightly longer piece.

(Completely off topic, the last upload of the series was a day late. Blame university; I had completed everything on time, but I simply was too tired to upload it all.)

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. I'mma take a short (one collection) break from mad pony science experiments, but I'll be back with more sooner or later, although I haven't decided which I'll try. Look forward to it!


End file.
